Epifanía
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Era inevitable dejar de amar a la persona más importante para mí. Mi amor era eterno como el secreto mejor guardado y la amaría hasta el final, hasta el final de los tiempos. Spoilers final.


¡Hola! heme aquí con un Oneshot de esta serie que me ha cautivado. Espero sea de su agrado, no he leído mucho de esta serie, más bien he leído principalmente Watanuki/Domeki, así que espero colmar sus expectativas con mi escritura.

**Disclaimer: **XXXHolic es propiedad de las CLAMP/ fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final de la serie. Watanuki's voice.

**Dedicado: **a tí que por despecho estás pensando con los pies. R.A

**Aclaraciones:** La frase del comienzo le pertenece a Claudio Británico.

N/A: Epifanía: Aparición.

_**Epifanía...**_

_Yo quise tanto a una mujer que ha muerto,_

_o estaba muerta cuando la encontré._

_Tal vez la imaginé y no era cierto,_

_pensé que me quería y me engañé._

Expulsé el humo de mi cigarrillo mientras me recostaba cómodamente en el sillón, podía escuchar a lo lejos las voces de Maru y Moro a coro jugando con mi Kudakitsune. Suspiré cerrando los párpados tras mis anteojos redondos. Evoqué recuerdos difusos de un pasado lejano que revolvieron mis entrañas. A veces creía estar viviendo un sueño del que no me era posible despertar, _porque estaba detenido en el tiempo._

Abrí los párpados y me incorporé yendo a donde estaban las dos niñas y el pequeño animal jugando alegremente en el patio delantero de la tienda. Esa tienda que me mantenía atrapado. Me negaba a saberme prisionero, pues fue mi decisión la de quedarme allí tanto tiempo. De vez en cuando sentía perder la cordura y olvidaba por un instante lo que me tenía allí adentro, pero al segundo aparecía su imágen en mi mente: sus cabellos largos y negros, sus labios rojos susurrándome cosas que no podía distinguir, había olvidado el tono de su voz y me maldecía por ello.

-Watanuki.

-Watanuki.

Las niñas corrieron a abrazarme y el Kudakitsune se enrredó en mi brazo con cariño. Correspondí el gesto. Miré hacia el exterior adivinando el momento en que otro cliente divisara mi tienda, en busca de que le concediera su deseo. Fruncí el ceño y mordí mi labio inferior, _yo tenía un deseo. _Quería volver a verla, volver a ver a Yuuko-San, la mujer que más he amado en toda mi larga vida.

En esta tienda cualquier deseo puede verse concedido si se paga el precio adecuado y yo sabía que el mío tambien sería cumplido, porque Yuuko-San no me tendría esperando en vano,_ porque ella me amaba. _Por eso no me importaba esperar hasta el fin de los tiempos con tal de ver su hermoso rostro otra vez, con tal de oír su voz olvidada llamándome dulcemente, con tal de volver a sentir sus brazos finos alrrededor de mis hombros. Éste era mi precio a pagar, ser servidor de la tienda en la que ella vivió tantos años y esperarla indefinidamente, viendo como las personas que estuvieron a mi lado siguieron su ciclo y yo me quedé estático en el océano del tiempo.

Maru y Moro corrieron a alcanzar a Mokona que había despertado de su siesta y farfullaba sobre qué había de comer y que no le vendría mal una botella de sake a esa hora de la tarde. Me dirigí a la cocina fingiendo enfado, escuchándo las peticiones de aquella bola negra y los coros que las dos chicas hacían a sus palabras. El pequeño zorro había subido a mi cuello, se había enrredado y se había quedado dormido.

Mokona fue en busca de su preciada botella de Sake.

_'Sin tí, el sake no se acabará jamás'_

Mientras cortaba los vegetales con destreza me pregunté que tanto la extrañarían Maru y Moro, que tanto le dolería su ausencia a Mokona, porque ellos ya nunca hablaban de eso. A veces me preguntaba cuándo sería el momento que Haruka, tal vez su nieto, tal vez su bisnieto, decidiera usar el huevo para borrarme a Yuuko-San de la memoria y me preguntaba si podría impedirlo.

Estaba cumpliendo su deseo, ella quería que siguiera existiendo, entonces ¿por qué otorgarle aquel trabajo a Domeki en su momento? Se suponía que ella iba a volver, aunque tuviera que esperarla hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿No es cierto? Mi corazón se oprimía cuando la esperanza amenazaba con abandonarme. Pero yo me había cruzado con ella y era por algo, porque en este mundo sólo existe lo inevitable.

Era_ inevitable _dejar de amar a la persona más importante para mí. Mi amor era eterno como el secreto mejor guardado y la amaría hasta el final_, hasta el final de los tiempos._

Sentí la puerta de la entrada abrirse y me quedé estático oyendo como los pasos de las niñas y Mokona resonaban en el piso mientras se dirigían a atender a mi cliente. El Kudakitsune sobre mi cuello despertó y mi corazón latió desbocado. Me recompusé y salí a recibirl_a_, no distinguiendo si era real lo que veían mis bicolores ojos o era una vil aparición que me jugaba una mala pasada.

Su pelo largo y lacio lucía tan suave como siempre, su piel pálida y blanca igual de tersa y su sonrisa roja por sus labios gruesos pintados lucía hermosa como antaño. Me dedicó esa sonrisa con los párpados cerrados mientras sus finas manos abrazaban por los hombros a Maru y Moro y Mokona se subía a su hombro.

_¿Ésto es real? ¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿El día que tanto esperé ha llegado?_

Nuestro reencuentro era inevitable, así como era inevitable el seguirla amando con todo mi corazón.

-He vuelto, Watanuki- su voz aterciopelada hechó a andar mi vida congelada.

-Bienvenida, Yuuko-San.

**Fin**

Un final medio abierto, pero me ha gustado, ¿qué tal? me gustaría que continuaran la serie u.u Me gustaría por una vez un final feliz en éstas historias, pero ya que.

Me despido sin más, ya saben si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**


End file.
